Camp Casper
by writerwritefic
Summary: Danny & friends are going to summer camp! But weird things start to happen and Danny's powers aren't working, is this camp? Or is it a matrix controlled by an incredible enemy? R&R D&S Finished! Sequel coming soon.
1. Welcome to Camp Casper!

A/N: Hey everyone! NOW you may have clicked on this cause my name is weird, you wanted to read it, or you're just an idiot, but just to let you know, I'm one of the original DP writers. Uh huh, that's right, I've been here longer then most of you have been. Bow to my greatness! Or…. Not. Anyway just remember to review, no matter how you feel about it, cause I have no other way of figuring out that you read it, or liked it. I'm not rich enough to play SWG (yes I'm a geek) and get premium membership, so… uh… let's do this crazy thang already! (yes ladies, I have a problem)

"Why are we doing this again?"

A bright yellow bus streamed across a bumpy country road, a banner hung on its side reading **"CAMP CASPER"** and the bus was filled to capacity was teenagers.

"Because, life is cruel and our parents don't care what we think," Sam blankly mumbled as her eye's strayed to the window.

"Oh come on guys, it can't be too bad, look." Tucker quickly unzipped his backpack and pulled out a brightly colored flyer. "It's got a high tech… tech lab!"

"So," Sam blindly mumbled again.

"You know, you've got issues."

"I know."

"Well, whatever, it's just a summer camp, that sucks up four weeks of break, which we could have used, and we are wasting, uh I'm not much help am I?" Danny told them.

"Oh yes Danny, that makes evverryytthhinngg better now," Sam sarcastically told him back.

"Just think of it this way, Inviso-Bill isn't wanted out here, you might get to practice your ghost powers," Tucker told Danny, trying to lift his spirits.

"I guess," Danny mumbled as the bus screeched to a halt. They had stopped in front of a banner that read, **"Welcome to Camp Casper!"** in bold letters. The bus driver stood up in front of the wild pack of teenagers and glared at them.

"Ok, kids, settle down, you! Save the making out for the camp grounds. Stop it with the air planes already! And can someone tell the kid with the gum to quit throwing it on my seat!"

The teenagers were out of control, doing everything from mooning their neighbor, to tossing live toads. That is, until a mysterious man stepped on the bus from the camp. The whole calamity ended the minute he was noticed. His presence was so chilling; it was as if Jack Frost came in instead. He was dressed in sporty clothes, but looked nothing like the fun loving type. He threw a deep glance down the bus walkway. Everyone stared back.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Cryogen, your camp counselor, here at Camp Casper we have everything to suit your needs, whomever you may be. I'll explain more once we are in the camp," the man purred. The man slowly walked off the bus, and stood in the dirt and motioned the bus through. Danny looked out the window as they passed under the banner. And all of a sudden, everything was dark.

Blackness surrounded him, he could feel it. The blackness was like a heavy mist that hung over him, like a cloud over the Earth. It penetrated him, went through him, and passed over him. But the darkness can disappear. And it began to, when the words, "Daniel, Daniel Fenton, are you all right? Daniel?" lulled over him.

The normal camp scene came into view, kids lugging backpacks, horsing around in cabins, playing around. Except, something was wrong, he was on the ground. Some sort of pain washed over him, mainly in his head and arms. And Dr. Cryogen hung over him, with a First Aid kit, opened on the ground.

Danny began to lift his body up, only enough to sit on the soft grass that surrounded his lying area.

"Wha… what just happened?" Danny slowly and dumbly slurred.

"Oh child, you poor child, don't you remember? The football game? The tackle? Anything?" Dr. Cryogen calmly purred as he placed his hand on Danny's back.

"Football game?" Danny questioned, resting his hand on his head.

"Yes, you were watching the other boys play a football game with your friend, Tucker was it? A tackler tripped and slammed into you, knocking you out cold. Quite a dreadful fall, but I've patched you up nicely," he smoothly told him, rubbing his hand on the bandage that wrapped around his arm. "Now, you run off, get settled in. Your cabin is number 13, if you lost your memory as well."

Danny stumbled to his feet, "Ok, uh thanks."

"You are quite welcome Daniel, and enjoy your stay at Camp Casper," the counselor grinned.

"It's Danny," he yelled back as he slowly walked towards his cabin.

"Yes. I'm sure it is."

Danny opened the wood door of cabin 13 and looked inside. A few bunks were scattered on one side and a few tables on the other. A rug was spread across the floor, and the room was dusty, like no one had used it in ages. Only one kid was in there, he had a white shirt on with a teal/green dot in the middle. He sulked on the top of one of the bunks.

Danny found his stuff spread out on one of the other bunks, the bottom. He checked to make sure nothing was stolen, and then he jumped up to the bunk with the other kid.

"Hey!" Danny told him happily.

"Hey," he responded dryly.

"Uh, my name's Danny, yours?" Danny suggested.

"Daz." He denied.

"So, are we the only guys in this cabin?"

"Yeah, this is called the unlucky cabin, bad stuff happens to those in the unlucky cabin."

Danny got interested, "Unlucky things? Like what?"

The kid kept staring at the ground, only his mouth moved, "Disappearances mostly, no one who has stayed in cabin 13 has never came back home. Of course, hardly anyone is sent to cabin 13. Only one or two."

Danny let this sink into his thoughts, "So, did these kids have any similarities? Something they all had in common?"

Daz sank lower in his lumpy bunk, "How should I know? I never knew them."

Both were silent for a while, the sun outside was shielded by clouds, and rain pitter-pattered on the windows and the roof. Several drops of rain leaked through the badly assembled roof, making the floor wet. Daz hopped down from the bunk and opened his backpack. He pulled out some pans and put them under the place where the drops went. Then he hopped back up.

"Might as well hit the hay," Danny sleepily told him as he hopped on his lumpy bunk. He adjusted his body until he found a comfy spot, and there he rested.

"Yes, good night Danny, and remember, you're in cabin 13."


	2. Public Showers

A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing everyone, and don't forget to do it all over again. This is about to get dense and confusing so if you have any questions or you haven't seen the Patrix (Matrix) then email me at I'Il be happy to talk to ya. Enjoy it.

The sun appeared outside the foggy window of cabin 13. As Danny opened his eyes the sun just appeared in the window, as if it was there all day and night. But it couldn't have been, and this made him wonder. He blinked a few times; he felt his energy hasn't altered at all. He was just as awake as he was when he went to sleep, but how could that be? This is just summer camp, right?

Danny slowly rose to a sitting position on his cot, he looked up at Daz's bunk, he was still sleeping, sort of. He was lying still, straight, almost, inhuman. His eyes were shut very tight, and his bone's were like stone. Danny hopped out of his bed and yelled, "Hey Daz, wake up, its morning already."

It took several minutes but finally Daz came to, he let out a loud groan of displeasure and looked around. He came to notice the same thing Danny did, it felt like he didn't sleep at all.

As Daz hoped out from his bunk, Danny noticed a little sign posted on the door of his cabin. He ran over to it and picked it off the door. 'SCHEDULE' was the word printed on the top in bold letters. Danny looked it over. _Pretty normal._ It had the common camp activities on it. Swimming, archery, meals, campfire gatherings, blah, blah, blah.

First on the list was SHOWER 7:35. Danny gazed at a clock that was placed above the door. 7:30 it read.

"Hey Daz, we gotta go shower, come on!" he called to him as he walked out the door to the campsite. He noticed where all the teens had gathered, on the far right of the camp, the public bathrooms. He ran toward it, hoping to catch some of the warm water before the others finish it. As he trotted along he was stopped by none other then Tucker Foley.

"Danny! This place is awesome! My cabin is the tech lab! And it's filled with other tech geeks!" Tucker exclaimed happily.

"That's great for you, I got dumped into cabin 13, it's completely normal, nothing cool at all," Danny sighed.

Tucker didn't seem to notice, "And these activities are great! Gaming sessions, online chats, Prisons and Lizards, everything for us tech geeks! Oh yeah, except for swimming and campfire gatherings."

"Sure, whatever," Danny dully told him as they neared the overly crowded public bathroom. As they neared Danny noticed the girl side and the boy side. On the doors were the words. 'Mass Capacity 25 At a Time' in bright red letters. A small line stood in front of both, with anxious teens with towels. Danny and Tucker took a towel and got in line.

After about five minutes, the next twenty five were allowed in. When Danny entered the bathrooms, he noticed something, something bad, something unusual. Public showers. The other guy's began throwing their clothes at each other and soon a sweaty clothing fight started. Tucker slipped off a sock and hurled it at another kid's face, but Danny just undressed and turned the hot and cold knobs to start the water. The water spilled out of the shower at the perfect temperature. Danny began to bathe while the fight continued.

After a few minutes everyone started to ditch the fight and shower. Of course Danny was already done and he was waiting for Tucker at the door. A few guys were chatting but one conversation got Danny's interest.

"Hey, did you catch that fight yesterday outside the goth cabin?" one hefty kid chattered to the other.

"Yeah, you started it with that goth girl right?" the other kid rambled.

"Sure did, those goth people are so weird, and perfect people to mess with. They go all psycho on ya," the hefty kid responded proudly.

"I mean, only a total ahole would even consider them a friend, much less a girlfriend," the other kid laughed. Danny couldn't take much more.

"Shut up! Sam is a good friend and Goths are not weird!" Danny shouted.

"Amen brother! Amen!" a hippy like kid shouted out.

"You wanna take this on you little squirt? Come on then, Goth lover, let's see what you got!" the hefty boy shouted, wrapping himself with a towel and slamming his fist into his hands.

Sam was in the girl's bathroom, she came in early to shower in privet and avoid the other girls. But she hung around anyway to talk with the other Goth girls that were in her cabin. It was weird. All the Goths got the same cabin, and the cabin was perfect. Dark and almost unholy, complete with a library and a home piercing station. So Sam stood there, wrapped in a black towel, commonly chatting to her newly acquired Goth friends while the other girls showered.

"The world is so overrated," one of them mumbled.

"Yeah, love and happiness is only for those who can actually handle it," another lulled to the others.

"I guess, but, can't we like, find happiness, and isn't love ok?" Sam shyly asked. It was a stupid question, they will say no.

"No." they all responded.

"Oh."

"What Sam, did you find either? Can you handle passion?" one of them asked.

Sam leaned against the wall.

SLAM The hefty kid punched Danny hard in the gut forcing him to topple backwards towards the wall.

Sam's back touched the wall.

Danny slammed into the wall.

Danny lazily opened his eyes and looked around. But he didn't see what he wanted to see. He saw girls, a lot of girls, some in towels, some naked. Yes even naked. It took them all a split second to realize it, but Danny went through the wall.

Sam opened her eyes. She was on the ground looking up at the ceiling. The room smelled of sweat and gasps and chuckles echoed throughout the room. Sam stood up and looked around to see boys, a lot of boys, some in towels, some naked. Yes even naked. It took them all a split second to realize it, but Sam went through the wall.

Screams echoed from both public bathrooms.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel, Samantha, you are here by prohibited from the rest of today's activities on both of your schedules, except for meal times due to the sudden unrest you implanted in the campers. How this happened, I don't know, but it will be fixed, now go to your cabins, and stay out of my sight," Dr. Cryogen firmly dictated.

Danny and Sam solemnly nodded at him, got up from the chairs they sat in, and left his office.

"How did that happen?" Danny exclaimed as they headed toward the cabins.

"You should know, you have the ghost powers, you probably phased through to defend yourself," Sam told him dryly.

"Yeah, but I didn't do that, it's as if the wall wasn't real!" Danny told her.

"The wall wasn't real? Oh, right, and this whole camp is some sort of program, just like The Patrix. Your imagination is lively Danny," Sam mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Think about it, weird sleeping positions, no rest, perfect temperature water, fake walls, isn't it possible?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Wow, Tuck was right, you do have issues," Danny began to walk away from Sam.

"Danny, wait." Sam pleaded. Danny turned around and looked towards Sam. "I'm sorry for being so negative, it's kinda my goth thing you know."

"I'll see you at lunch."

"Danny!"

* * *

Danny stumbled into his cabin, dragging his feet and mumbling to himself, he plopped himself on his bed and looked at the bunk above him. He stared at it for a while, sighing and thinking. To his shock, a head popped out from the top.

"Daz?"

"Shh. I'm not supposed to be here, I should be at these activities, but I can't go out there, this place isn't normal. You know it too don't you?" Daz whispered.

Danny nodded at him.

"This is all some sort of conspiracy, set up by the government or something I can tell, there is evidence everywhere! It's just like The Patrix, where the robots put the people into the Patrix," Daz told him. Danny nodded again, but he still doubted that his theories were correct.

"And that Dr. Cryogen guy, he isn't real! None of this is real! I did some spying, do you know what he does in his spare time? Do you?" Daz screamed, in Danny's face, Danny shook his head cowardly.

"NOTHING! Absolutely nothing. He just sits there until something happens. Do you believe me?" Daz screamed.

"Sorta, not really. I think you liked that movie too well, I say you go back to sleep," Danny suggested.

"I'll prove to you this isn't real, at lunch, meet me again, at lunch!"


	3. Non Existent Docs Breathe no Breath

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys get my personal record of most reviews in 2 chapters! Yay for you! And dude with the copyright thing, you are WEIRD! (no offense) But I'll do your request anyway so you don't spam me. Ahem. Blossoming Orange Rose is the person who originally made up the title "Camp Casper" but it was originally called Camp Casper Bridge. The plot is mine though. Ok there you go dude, peace out. And for those of you who think Daz is crazy (please raise your hand) He is modeled after me! The crazy author who lives in his basement and believes in conspiracy, is the model for Daz. So I'm crazy, he's crazy, are you crazy? Find out in chappy 3, "Non Existent Docs Breathe No Breath"

Daz disappeared after that last statement, to where, Danny couldn't tell. He just slumped back on his lumpy bunk, hands joining at the chest, and his thumbs twiddling at each other like ravenous dogs. The sun was still out, he could tell through the window, it stood there, gleaming in the sky, almost smiling. If it did, Danny would have frowned it back.

As he laid there, his mind wandered to many things. Especially this theory Daz had. Could this really all be some program set up to make us believe we are in summer camp? Danny wasn't sure. The evidence was there, it was possible, he wanted to believe it, but he couldn't. And if he did, Sam would deem him 'crazy'. Then his mind shifted to Sam. Sam… his best friend in all the world, and they had a fight. Sure, she was embarrassed, but so was he.

"And she blamed me," he thought. Sure he had the ghost powers, sure he could have phased through the wall, but he didn't. Not on purpose. Something else has to be going on here. He sighed heavily, and so did another person that seemed to be above him. Danny got out of bed, and looked around. No one else was in here, but then he looked up. Daz was laying on his bunk, sighing and glassily glancing at his cabin. Danny hopped up next to him.

"Everything ok?" Danny asked.

"No." he replied.

"Look, I'm sorry for doubting the whole 'computer camp' thing but I…" Danny started but Daz held his hand up.

"It's not that Danny. It's not you. It's… something else," Daz told him, troubled.

"You can tell me Daz."

Daz turned his stare to Danny. He looked deep into his dark blue eyes, he felt trust, he knew trust. He sighed again, and continued his stare.

"Twenty years ago, my parents were part of a research facility, testing supernatural things, it was kind of crazy. They did research on werewolves, vampires, legends, but mostly the possibility of staying on the Earth after death. Namely, ghosts," Daz told Danny, Danny looked kind of surprised, and listened for more.

Daz sighed again and continued on, "They became so obsessed with this 'ghost' theory, that they spent more then their fair share of the facility's funding on different projects which often failed. The research facility's facility allowed them one more experiment, if failed they would be fired."

"So my parents furiously worked over some thing called a 'ghost portal' that was supposed to be a door to some ghost zone. By the time they had finished, they had spent so much of the funding that fail or not, my parents would be fired, and eventually killed for knowing too much," Daz continued. Danny sat beside him, shocked that his parents weren't the only crazy ghost hunters.

"Well when they had almost finished, the president of the project got so sick of them that he…" Daz was interrupted by a loud bell, indicating that it was in fact lunch time. Time to prove his theory.

* * *

By the time that bell had finished ringing, the lunch line was already long. All the teens had finished their morning activities and were eager for a meal. Danny and Daz filed into the line. After almost forever, they were next. The food was typical camp food, some mixture of meat, liquids and vegetables, all muddled together beside a small clump of macaroni and cheese served on white, plastic plates. The two disgruntling took the odd lunch and sat down at a table with Tucker and Sam. Danny introduced them, and they got the hello's out of the way.

"So, you're gonna talk to me again?" Sam mumbled, chewing on some recylo-vegetarian food that she brought from home.

"Look, can we talk about that later Sam?" Danny told her, chewing slowly on his macaroni and cheese, not daring to touch the other stuff.

"Ok."

"What? Did I miss a fight or something?" Tucker eagerly asked stuffing his face with the weird meat stuff.

"We'll talk about it later!" Danny and Sam both said at the same time. They glanced at each other and smiled.

"Ok, ok, geez," Tucker told them, still eating. Daz had taken a liking to the odd meat stuff as Tucker did. Then a short silence occurred. The only sounds were those of chewing and other discussions from other tables. Sam broke the silence.

"You know what's weird, this doesn't taste right, hardly has any taste at all," Sam told them still chewing. Daz stood up on his chair.

"Evidence! Food not from the camp has no taste because it hasn't been programmed!" Daz shouted, drawing attention from other tables. He blushed and sat down.

"Another 'Patrix' fan?" Sam whispered to Danny.

"I think he's a bit more then that."

Tucker had taken out his PDA and was checking his email. Frustrated, he kept clicking on refresh but his email didn't come up. Neither did any other websites.

"Computer trouble?" Danny asked.

"Yeah! I can't visit any websites, but my connection to the internet is on 'excellent'," Tucker told him frustrated at his PDA.

"More evidence! Websites haven't been programmed either!" Daz shouted again, standing on his chair, again. And drawing a lot of attention, again. He blushed and sat down.

"Evidence of what anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Can't tell you yet, Danny has to believe it all first," Daz told him panting, and looking to Danny.

"Ok, I admit this is weird but, I'm not totally convinced, ok?" Danny told him, shoving this last piece of macaroni into his mouth.

"Come on then!" Daz pulled Danny's arm, causing him to lean over and follow Daz out of the eating area. He pulled him along to a building that had a sign that said, **Camp Casper Office**, in bold black letters. Daz opened the door and pulled Danny in. The office was completely empty, except for a seemingly lifeless, Dr. Cryogen sitting in a chair in the middle of the floor. He sat there lifelessly, staring forward, and not moving, not breathing.

"Oh my god, he isn't breathing," Danny told him, shocked.

"What did I tell you? He isn't real! None of this is real!" Daz shrieked.

Danny ignored him and staggered over to the lifeless Dr. Cryogen. He waved his hand in front of his face. No response. He made a weird face. No response. He slapped him. No response. It was true. This wasn't real. Danny turned to Daz.

"Maybe, your right… this proves it, maybe your not as crazy after all.

"You thought I was crazy?" Daz told him, annoyed.

"Well yes, but, never mind. Let's get back to lunch. I gotta tell Sam and Tuck!" Danny told him.

"You do that, I'm going back to my cabin, oh and Danny?" Daz asked.

"Yeah?"

"You like that Sam girl don't you?"

It came to Danny as a shock, I mean sure he liked Sam but, did he LIKE Sam? Did he show signs of that?

"Wha… no, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, keep it that way, but I'm watching you," Daz told him with a grin. Danny returned it with a smirk.

* * *

"Guys you have to believe me! He was lifeless! No breathing or anything! I even slapped him, nothing. Come on, don't you believe me?" Danny pleaded to his two best friends.

"I guess, it's possible, I mean, a matrix could be created and people could be inserted into it, but you'd need advanced technology and willing test subjects to actually successfully insert one or more human beings into…" Tucker began. Sam ended it.

"What Tuck is trying to say is, it's highly unlikely, but, since you're a friend, I guess it could happen," Sam told Danny, negatively but with a good heart behind it.

"Well, I'm going back to cabin 3. My next activity is NeverAdventure! This guy is gonna get me to level 40! See you guys later!" Tucker told them with a wave. Sam and Danny waved back to him. Then they were alone, in the middle of the camp site.

"Ok, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier about your powers, and being negative, and acting like a total jerk to you and Tucker. Like I said before, it's my Goth thing to be negative, but I really like you guys. And… well… especially you… Danny," Sam told him nervously, rubbing one arm with her other hand.

"It's ok Sam, and I'm sorry for not being understanding. I guess you can say I'm deep. Too deep for my own good," Danny told her apologetically.

"Hey its better than being shallow," Sam smiled at him. Danny smiled back. Sam was afraid of what she was about to do, but it felt right. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then she walked off to cabin 7.

Danny stood there bewildered. His hand resting on the place where she kissed it, his heart fluttery, and his mind spinning. Did she just kiss me? Blushing, Danny walked to cabin 13.

* * *

As Danny walked in, Daz was sitting on his bunk.

"So, did they believe you?" he asked, hoping that they weren't the only ones.

"Sorta," Danny told him fluttery.

"Well sorta is better then nada," Daz told him back.

Danny hoped onto Daz's bunk, "So you were saying about your parents?"

Daz sighed, he knew he would ask, "Well, the president got so fed up with them, he slammed his fist into the portal, causing it to spurt out of control, sucking everyone in the facility into it, and spitting them back out. My dad, died in the accident, but everyone else escaped. I was born soon after, causing my mother to die as well."

Danny looked at him hard, "Wow, that's harsh, but you know. Something very similar happened to me. You probably won't believe this but, I have these, ghost powers. I'm part ghost because I went into one of those portals."

"What?" Daz asked him, shockingly.

"Watch, I'll show ya," Danny told him. He stood on the floor and yelled, "I'm going ghost!"

Nothing happened.

* * *

"Sir, we got one! We found one!"

"Room 13? One of the gifted three?"

"Yes, the boy, the black haired boy. Daniel Fenton."

"Daniel Fenton? Ok, get my pistol out, it's time to end another Halfa's realm…"


	4. Run, Run as Fast as You Can

A/N: Hey guys and gals and monkey pals! (yes monkey pals, monkey's are intelligent enough to click on this) Thanks for the reviews and for those who are wondering, Danny revealed his powers do Daz so quick cause since his parent's went through something similar, he's more comfortable with sharing this with him then anyone else. Besides, Daz is already crazy, he would believe anything. Well without more blabbering from me here's chappy 4 "Run, Run, As Fast As You Can" (you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man buwahahahaha…. -- crazy!)

"Is something supposed to happen?"

Danny was in shock, his powers weren't working! He couldn't go ghost! He was stuck being normal Danny Fenton, stuck in a computer program, and stuck with a problem. He tried again, he concentrated on the ghost DNA that coursed through his veins. Still nothing.

"Yeah something is supposed to happen! I'm supposed to go ghost! Get white hair, green eyes, walk through walls, disappear, fly, shoot ghost energy from my hands, make ghost shields, that sorta thing!" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, frustrated.

Daz cowered back, "Is that all?"

"I don't know! My powers are evolving, at least they were," Danny put his hands down and settled.

"So you are some kind of super hero?" Daz asked.

"I fight evil ghosts, my life is falling apart, I don't have a girlfriend, saying I wasn't would be like saying 'Titanic' was a good movie," Danny told him.

"Hey! I liked Titanic!" Daz shouted.

"Well, whatever, you might as well go to an activity or something, I'm stuck here," Danny told him, jumping on his bunk, causing it to shake a little.

"Fine Danny, fine. Plus next is gathering around the campfire, wouldn't wanna miss that!"

Daz told him as he slowly walked to the door. When he turned the knob, the knob was already twisted open. Daz stepped back and the door swung open. There stood Dr. Cryogen, with his evil glare, and his chilling presence. He gracefully walked in, and took his stare to Danny.

"Daniel Fenton, I see you've met Dazerus VonSpectre, well, your parents called Daniel, they want you home right away. Your great, great, great, great, great, great, aunt Susana has finally died and you need to be home for the funeral," he told Danny with a tone as flat as the highway.

"I have a great, great, great, great, great, great aunt Susana?" Danny told him in a surprised tone.

"I suppose you do; now come along Daniel," he took Danny roughly by the arm, "You can wait in the Administrative cabin."

"Uh… ok but I… uh…" Danny stumbled as he dragged behind Dr. Cryogen who was heading for the door.

"Wait! Danny! This is a trap! That's what happened the last time a kid went missing here at Camp Casper! The death of their great, great, great, great, great, great aunt Susana! Don't go Danny!" Daz shrieked, skamping to the door and blocking it with his arms.

"Oh Dazerus, settle down will you? I assure you this hasn't happened before, not in my time anyway," Dr. Cryogen slyly told him, shoving him aside and opening the door.

"Daz, get Sam and Tuck, bust me outta here," Danny whispered, still being dragged.

Daz nodded and ran out of the cabin, he looked around and tried to find where the kids have gathered for the campfire. After a little while of running in between cabins he found the bunch. All huddled up around several camp fires, roasting marsh mellows on sticks and calmly talking to each other. Daz saw Tuck at the campfire, roasting an Oscar Meyer wiener on a stick while chatting to his tech geek buddies.

"So you got the ace of hearts on 'Mercs' on the second day?" one geek asked another.

"Yeah, I did another all night game session, I still have a can of Mountain Dew from that night, so Tuck, you beat 'Panic Theory' right?" a snot nosed geek with big glasses asked Tucker.

"Yup it only took me ten days; see the trick is… oh hey! Your Danny's new crazy friend with the conspiracy theory," Tucker exclaimed motioning to Daz who had appeared before him, "Want a marsh mellow?"

"No thanks, Tucker! You gotta help me save Danny! He's in trouble and is gonna go missing!" Daz shouted, turning down the marsh mellow.

"Save Danny? What did he get caught or something?" Tucker asked, stuffing the ball of sugar into his mouth.

"Yes! By the camp counsler! Come on, we need to get Samantha and bust him out of there!" Daz shouted, pulling Tuck's arm and dragging him to the cabin vicinity.

"So Tuck! Email me the cheats for C.O.T.O.R.!" one geek shouted to him.

* * *

Sam was scanning through a book, 'Why the World Deserves Armageddon' when two boys burst into the goth cabin. One was frantic and his hair was lined with sweat, the other was shocked, winded, and also sweaty. Sam closed her book and stood up.

"Samantha… Danny has been… captured by Dr. Cryogen… we need to bust him about before… he goes… missing…" Daz panted, obviously out of breath.

"Yeah… what he said," Tucker exhaustedly added pointing towards Daz.

"Danny's in trouble? Going missing? What's this all abou- HEY!" Daz grabbed Sam by the arm and was dragging Tuck and Sam towards the administrative cabin.

* * *

Once they got there, they were all panting and gasping for air and water. After a few minutes they were feeling better and ready to get Danny out of there. The cabin was unguarded, and had a small window on the side.

"I'll see what's going on in there," Sam whispered as she crept to the window. She peered in and saw Danny tied to a chair and Dr. Cryogen circling him. Danny seemed to be struggling with the ropes and the Doc was talking to him. Sam tip toed back and reported what she saw.

"That's awful, we gotta bust him out! You guys wait here, and be ready to run inside," Tucker told them and ran out in front of the door. Sam gave Daz a puzzled gaze and Daz returned it. Tucker knocked hard on the door and it swung open, revealing Dr. Cryogen.

"Sir, someone fell into the fire, but they didn't burn, it's weird and there's panic going on at the campfire," Tucker lied.

"Oh, well let me report that, excuse me Tucker," he said harshly and shoved him aside. Tucker waved his hand, motioning for them to go in. Sam and Daz scrambled in and went to Danny who was strapped to his chair. Sam untied the knot while Daz ripped a piece of duct tape off of Danny's mouth.

"Thanks for the save guys, I owe you one," Danny told them, stretching his arms.

"We don't got time to talk, lets get out of here before Dr. Cryocrazy comes back," Sam told him.

The three ran out the door and Tucker followed, they got away just in time to miss a screaming Dr. Cryogen.

"Where's Daniel! Damn that kid and his lies, I need my car, and my gun, I have a halfa to exterminate!" he screamed and he ran behind the building. A minute later a car came screeching out from behind there, pursuing the four teens who had just ran into the forest.

"Dr. Crazy is coming! Get moving Danny! He's after you!" Daz shouted, hearing the screeching of the car, and the gun blazing in the air. Danny tried to run faster but he couldn't, too many trees in the way to actually run fast, but wait, how was he following me then? A hiking path!

"Head for the dirt path on the left!" Danny screamed and the others followed, the car was coming up close behind and the gun was screaming for blood. Daz tripped on the side of the road, and Tuck ran to help him up.

"KEEP GOING DANNY!" Daz shouted on the ground.

Only Sam and Danny were running now, the sun was setting and the forest was beginning to end. The car was speeding up and the gun's fire was right on their heals.

"Danny… if we don't make it out of this… I've always sorta… OW!" Sam shrieked and she went limp on the road.

"Sam!" Danny screamed, they had come to the end of the line, the dirt road had ended and only a cliff remained. Beyond the cliff was blackness, not sky, just darkness. The unprogrammed section. Danny ran to Sam's body that lay on the road. She was clutching a spot on her foot where the bullet went through. Before Danny could tend to the wound, a crazy so called Doc stepped out of the car.

"Not another step halfa! Or I kill her and you!" he demanded. Danny stepped back from Sam's body, dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"You can't hurt me! This world doesn't exist! It's all a program! You are just polygons and pixels!" Danny shouted bravely.

"Maybe so, but it's pretty realistic ain't it? If I shot you in the head, with these 'polygons and pixels', it'll hurt, only artificially of course. See your mind, will issue pain, even though pain isn't there. Shocking you, and in the real world killing you from the shock," he shouted maniacally.

"But why! Why me! Why her? Why anyone?" Danny shouted, still confused.

"I hunt halfa's punk! And my hunt is just about to end," he told him, and he laughed. A hard laugh, an evil laugh. Danny had an idea.

"You can't kill what you can't see!" And he stepped off the cliff, plummeting into an endless unprogrammed realm. Falling forever, and ever without end, with nothing to look forward to but more falling. Or not.


	5. The Files Say You Love Me

A/N: Greetings humans! (or monkeys) Nice to see you all back cause it is you! Yes YOU! That keeps this author churning out the chapters. You guys are about to make the record of keeping my mind on this story so much that I am able to update twice in one week! Cause this chapter will explain… WHY THE HELL THEY WERE PLACED IN THIS PROGRAM ANYWAY! Plus this has the most D&S. Sure there was the kiss, and the (almost) confession, but this here takes the cake! It's so good it's… well… just look down there and review what you see.

Cold. His first feeling, cold. A chilling, biting cold, so biting, and so chilling, that it was the first thing he noticed. Light, that was next, yes, light. Above him, hanging over him in a circular orb. Something opened on is face, yes his eyes. A new feeling washed over him, color, objects, the world around him. He could actually see. He blinked, boy that felt good to blink. He could control his eyes. Then he focused on something, dangling over his head. Two wires, one blue one red, were dangling over his head. He groaned, a loud groan, a sorry groan, a tired groan. He could move his mouth and make noises, he let one word escape his tired lips. "Sam."

After several more minutes, the numbness in his muscles lessened, he stretched his arms out, releasing all cramps and tightness, then he did the same with his legs. Awareness washed over him like a tidal wave washing over the sandy beach. He wasn't in the forest anymore, he wasn't falling anymore. He had escaped 'Camp Casper'.

Memories passed over him of the day in 'Camp Casper'. Especially ones of Sam, and Daz, and Dr. Cryogen. The chase, the gun shot, and the fall, his whole experience hit him at once, causing him to groan again. His consciousness had returned.

Danny Fenton was lying on a metal bed, wearing nothing more then a pair of polka dotted boxer shorts. (fangirls, I am a mediocre artist and my scanner isn't working so any pictures of this image will not be available to you at this time, draw them yourselves lazy bums) He leaned forward, and moved to a sitting position on the bed, looking around at the room he was encased in.

Two other beds were in there, one with a male resting on it, and one with a female. Danny stood up weakly, still getting used to his muscles being intact, and limped over to the guy's bed. There was Daz, his eye's shut tight and two wires, one red and one blue, were coming out of his forehead and going through to the ceiling.

Danny went over to Daz and carefully removed the wires, carefully, one by one until they were safely out of his head. He took a sigh of relief and looked at Daz hard. He was only wearing boxers, with rainbow's and bunny's on it. Danny couldn't help but laugh a little. His hair was all messed up, and red marks were all over him, likely caused by getting cut. Behind Daz's bed, was a little notice that read, **Reminder: Allow up to 3 hours after cord removal for subject to awaken.**

He waited awhile, contemplating every second of his time at 'Camp Casper' and planning his next move. After two hours, Daz began to stir but he wasn't fully conscious yet. But Danny kept wondering who the girl was in the third bed. He walked over to her and there was Sam Manson. Stripped to nothing but a black bra and black underwear. Like Daz, she too had two wires coming out of her head. But all Danny could think about doing, was admiring the beauty that he had found in the third bed.

"She is so beautiful…" Danny whispered after a long while of watching her unconscious body lay there on the metal bed.

"See? I knew you liked her," a familiar voice told him. Danny spun around, and Daz was standing there, with a wide grin on his face, and a knowing look in his eye.

"What? Oh, um, I was just, uh, observing, because… um I was just uh…" Danny stumbled, with a blush growing on his face so red, that it would make a tomato look white.

"Come on Danny, we both know it…" Daz told him, gleaming.

"I well… I don't um, you don't really think I… um" Danny stumbled again.

"Forget about it; now tell me, what is going on?" Daz asked, laughing a bit.

"I wish I knew, I just woke up like three hours ago, didn't want to check out this place alone, it's creepy, and cold, I can see my own breath..." Danny told him, rubbing his arms together and breathing out blue mist.

"Your breath is blue?" Daz asked.

"My breath is blue? Oh, wait! My ghost sense!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ghost sense?"

"Yeah! My breath turns blue every time a ghost is around! I have my powers back!" Danny's face brimmed with happiness, "I'm going ghost!"

Danny threw his hands into the air and a white circle swept across him, making his hair white, and his eye's green. His boxers were replaced with a stylish black and white jump suit with a 'D' inscribed on the front.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Daz told him, watching him fly around.

"It is pretty cool isn't it? Now come on, we gotta check this place out," Danny told him as he flew out the door, Daz followed quickly.

The two came into a hall way, which they were at the end of. Doors ran across it, each one with a number above it. As they neared the other end, Danny's ghost sense went off again, and he heard whistling. Ghostly whistling.

"There's a ghost coming, now, try to stay calm and I'll take care of this," Danny whispered, and Daz nodded. They both turned the corner, catching the ghost, and Daz, by surprise. Daz screamed and ran back down the hall while the ghost disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared and Danny slammed it with his ghost ray, hurling it into the ground. Disorientated, the ghost got up off the ground and tried to escape, but Danny was too fast for him. He cut him off and grabbed him. Daz soon came back from his hiding place.

"Wow! You took care of that ghost in an instant! You are awesome!" Daz cheered as Danny showed off his prize with a bow.

"Thanks, now let's see what this guy knows. Ok ghost, what is the purpose of this… place?" Danny commanded of the ghost who was squirming in Danny's grasp.

"Why should I tell you halfa? Just because you escaped doesn't mean you are… OW! Ok, ok, I'll tell you. This is a mental scanning facility, we take teen's in and scan them for different things, mostly so the government can pay us, but also so that we can hunt down halfa's," he ghost squealed in Danny's fist.

"Halfa's? I thought I was the only one," Danny thought out loud.

"Only one? Ha, ha, ha that's a good one, only one halfa, that's a killer one, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" the ghost laughed, "Kid, there's been at least fifty halfa's in the last twenty years."

"Fifty? Fifty halfa's?" Danny exclaimed, letting the ghost down a bit.

"Sure kid. And he has hunted down every one of them, thanks to good old 'Camp Casper'. Except for Vlad Plasmius, he worked as the boss for awhile, then he quit, how do you think he got so rich?" the ghost rambled on.

"Ok, one more question. Where is the main computer? And you better not lie, or your dead!" Danny shouted, angrily.

"Go down this hallway, take a right. And it's on your second left," the ghost told him, disgruntled.

"Thanks, but I'm sorry, you have to go," Danny told him as he grabbed a mini thermos that he keeps in his ghost pocket. He aimed it at the ghost and sucked him in. Daz ran over to Danny once the action was over.

"Who's Vlad? And what's a halfa?" Daz asked.

"I'll tell you on the way there," Danny told him and he started walking down the hall.

By the time Danny had finished telling Daz of every ghost hunt he had ever been on, they were at the main computer. It was huge, and totally modern. It was circular, with thirteen screens with thirteen keypads, and a seemingly infinite number of wires spewing from the top. Danny and Daz both approached different screens and began typing, seeing what they could figure out.

Danny took computer thirteen, while Daz checked the main hard drive. On the screen were three profiles, one of him, Daz, and Sam. Next to a picture of them was a loading icon, indicating what status each scan was at, and how close to completion they were.

DANIEL "DANNY" FENTON- UNPLUGGED

DAZERUS "DAZ" VONSPECTRE- UNPLUGGED

SAMANTHA "SAM" MANSON- SCANNING 78

Danny clicked on Sam's picture, wondering what would come up. After an instant, a screen came up, on the top of it was a bar, indicating that 78 of the scan was completed. Below was what caught Danny's eye. Every thought that had entered her head, every memory, every secret, every ounce of knowledge she had ever come to learn, was all on that screen. Being the young man that Danny is, he immediately scrolled down to 'Secrets'.

A lot of stuff was written there, things that made Danny's face light up with knowledge that he could rub in her face later. Sneaking off to Goth poetry reads, lying to Tucker, making a voodoo doll of Paulina and putting needles into it, all the good stuff. He scrolled down the screen, keeping his grin, until he came to the bottom. Written at the end of the 'Secrets' section, was one sentence, one sentence that rattled him, causing him to step back from his place in front of the screen. Who knew one sentence can say so much? Daz noticed that something was wrong and he walked over.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Daz asked, all Danny did was point at the screen.

Secret 24- Sam is in love with Danny Fenton.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you two like each other!" Daz exclaimed with a boastful grin on his face.

Danny blushed a hard red blush. It was obvious now, to Daz anyway. _I still can't believe it, Sam actually loves me._

"Well, um, what did you find out?" Danny asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not much, but I can access the camp program, there were a few system errors yesterday, causing the wall to be just an image, and other weird stuff. I can change certain things but programming isn't really my thing, but I know this program is to keep the kids busy while they scan their minds, I also found out that…" Daz started to say, but he was interrupted by a blue mist that escaped from Danny's mouth. And a chilling presence that had entered the room.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I don't believe you have access to his room…"


	6. Beaten

A/N: Hey folks, dudes, assorted humans, and psychopaths of all ages! Welcome back to story time! Thanks for your reviews, you guys are awesome! We're gonna start closing up this story here, maybe three more chapters, possibly four. Depending on if I want to add the extended version. Tell me what you think and I'll decide. So now we see why this was rated 'T', one for a plot line that simpletons wouldn't get. Two, for blood and violence (coming up down there) Three, well, romantic fics are NOT for kids! Four for language (also down there) One more thing, if you like Daz, think he's cool, or believe a word he says, you may not wanna look. For those who hate him with much anger and wish he was dead, you might get your wish…

There at the door stood a man, about five feet tall, he wore a long robe of black and had a bloody scar running across his head. His eyes were blood red, and his grin was that of the devil's. From his darkened appearance, it was obvious hell lived in his heart.

"Daniel! Dazerus! Escaped!" the man cried out.

"The shock of the fall released me from your program, I thought you of all people would figure that out," Danny smirked.

"You may be out of the frying pan, but you jumped straight into the fire halfa! You can't leave this facility alive!" he screamed with fire in his eyes.

"So this is why you never meet people you've met online," Danny whispered.

"Your ignorance is your downfall… uh… ow… soon you will see… true… eh… ow… power!" the man told them harshly as he collapsed on the floor. He began to shake and to their horror, the robe began to tear.

"Shit," Danny whispered under his breath.

The man that once stood there had become a green monster! With bulging muscles, long sharp claws, sharp teeth, and long pointed ears. He let out a roar that even fears Satan. He turned his bulging red eyes to Danny and screamed his battle cry again.

"Get behind me!" he yelled to Daz. As Daz took his position, Danny created a shield in front of him that kept the monster off.

"My hunt will be complete halfa! I know you're every weakness! You cannot defeat me!" the creature snarled in a dark and unnatural voice.

"Daz, go release everybody, get them out of here, I'll hold off ugly here!" Danny called to him, struggling to keep his shield up.

"But Danny! You can't take him alone! I can help, I can hel…" Daz started. Danny finished it.

"JUST GO!" Danny yelled as the shield collapsed. Daz scrambled for the door but was picked up my the creature. He hurled Daz into a wall, and snarled. Blood poured from his mouth, and he seemed to grin.

"NO!" Danny yelled and he blasted the creature with his ectoplasmic energy blast. The creature swatted the green energy bolts, sending them into the wall. Then the creature clapped his hands together and a large force blasted Danny back.

"You are weak halfa!" the creature called, clapping again and toppling poor Danny back like a rag doll. He slammed onto the floor, and before he had a chance to get back up again, the creature punched the ground hard, causing it to shake. Danny groaned, as he tried to bring his broken frame up to stand. The creature just smiled and clapped again, sending the limp Danny into the wall. Danny transformed back to his human self and laid almost dead on the ground.

"You are beaten! How could you… uh… ow… no! Not now! Eh… ow… no!" the creature cried out as he collapsed on the floor, half of his body shrunk back to human size, but the other half remained as monstrous as he had been. Danny lifted his heavy head just enough to see the half man, half ghost monster.

"You… you are both. At the… same time…" Danny whispered out painfully.

"Yes halfa. It's a curse I must live with, thanks to that being's horrid father!" He yelled, pointing at the unconscious Daz who was slumped against the wall.

"His dad? What does that… have to do with you?" Danny painfully whispered.

"EVERYTHING! I was the head of this facility, that his father was employed at. He spent all of our funding, creating those 'ghost devices'. I destroyed his 'portal' causing me to be sucked in and cursed forever!" the man/creature shouted, shaking his fists.

"But why all of this? Why hunt halfa's? Why 'Camp Casper'!" Danny painfully shouted .

"This is the only way to get my revenge, and to make back the worth and honor I once had! The whole facility was sucked into that fucked up portal; everyone else became normal halfa's like you! They all fled and I had to hunt them down. So I started 'Camp Casper', to sell the mind's of children to the government, and to hire halfa's and kill them," the creature explained, "Today I regain my revenge, honor, and cash. I kill the last halfa, the last Vonspectre, and sell all of these teens weaknesses to the government!"

"You sick… evil… beast!" Danny yelled.

The half creature, half man collapsed on the floor again. The man had control of the body, and the beast side diminished into the form of a man. He rose and walked over to Danny's broken corpse.

"Hmm, there are two ways to complete your destruction, kill Dazerus, or… kill Sam…" the man smoothly purred.

"Sam! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Danny yelled, standing up.

"Ooh, struck a nerve did we? Daz first, I must complete my revenge," the man told him, he took a pistol out from under his robe and walked over to Daz's unconscious body. He held Daz up and pointed the pistol to his head.

"I've been waiting for this moment Daz, every year you came to camp, and I had to wait, but now the wait is over. Good bye Daz," he whispered in Daz's ear. His hand pressed tightly on the trigger.

"Goodbye, Danny," Daz whispered as the gun fired. Blood spewed from the spot on his head, dripping down to his body. His body fell limp, and the blood spread on the ground. A red stain ran along the evil man's hand.

"No! Not Daz! You evil bitch!" Danny shouted, tears streamed from his eyes.

"Don't get too angry, save it for a few minutes, then you can let it all out when your girl friend is dead," the evil man told him as he walked out of the main computer room.

Danny threw his hands into the air, and yelled, "Going ghost!" He transformed into 'Danny Phantom' and flew to catch up with the twisted man that killed his friend.


	7. I Walk Alone

A/N: Halo everybody. It's a video game and it's also my way of saying hey. Due to the webmaster not letting me talk to you reviewers I'll just cut to the chase. Here it is, chapter seven, "I Walk Alone"

The sun rose over the forests that surrounded Camp Casper, shining on every good person that was trapped in the horrible, mind probing death trap. Unfortunately, two of these good people were locked in a dark room in the Administrators section of the camp. The boy woke up first, he was sleeping in a hard metal chair, and was fastened tightly to it by two ropes. His eyes opened slowly, and the dark room came into view. A girl slept on a bed, with a bandage wrapped around her foot, but the rest was darkness. Tucker went back to sleep, for there was nothing better to do.

Sam was the second to wake up, her violet eyes blinked a few times, adjusting from the darkness of her dreams to the darkness in the room. The pain in her foot exploded across her body, ending up on her face, which bore a deep frown. She managed to reposition herself so she can sit on the bed, but that was about all she could do. Her glance swung over to Tucker, asleep in his chair.

"Hey Tucker, I'm up," Sam told him, depressed and painfully.

"No mommy, just five more minutes," Tucker lulled.

"It's me Tucker, Sam, your friend, the one with the hole in her foot."

"Tam? That you? I thought you dumped me in last night's dream, and I am staying put," Tucker unintelligently mumbled.

"Tucker, WAKE UP!" Sam shouted.

"The rake is up?"

"NO! WAKE UP!

"A snake pup? Wow those are rare."

"Never mind," Sam mumbled.

"Ever Behind? I never saw that movie…" Tucker slurred.

"Ugh…" Sam whispered and she fell back down on her bed. While she lay there, Tucker seemed to stir.

"Hey Sam, good morning. You know, I just had the craziest dream about my Mom and Tam and rakes and pups and…" Tucker continued on but Sam refused to listen, she was worried about Danny. Falling off that cliff would have shocked his mind enough to kill him, she thought. That spun her deeper into the web of despair in which she found herself.

"Sam, you ok?" Tucker asked her, looking at her face, which showed extreme sadness.

"No, I'm not," Sam told Tucker, her voice was choked up and teary. She turned her face from Tucker to the wall.

"We can talk about it you know, there's not much else to do," Tucker told her, noticing the crying noises she made.

"Danny is dead Tuck! He's dead! He fell off a cliff, right in front of me! Oh Tucker, I'm never going to see him again!" Sam cried.

"Sam, you never know, maybe Danny survived, he probably turned ghost and flew right back here, he just hasn't saved us yet," Tucker told her, trying to lift the darkened spirit that hung in the room.

"No Tucker, he's dead, I know he's dead, Dr. Cryogen said that being shot would shock his mind so much in the real world that he'd die, the same would work for cliffs," Sam choked between tears.

"Sam, I miss him very much too, if what you say is true, but it's nothing to get all teary over…"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER LOVED HIM!" Sam shouted. Tucker looked at her, in shock and surprise.

"Repeat that, please," Tucker cautiously whispered.

"You would never understand because you never loved him! Yes Tucker, I admit it, I love Danny! It's love that has always been there, and has grown over time. I just could never tell him, or anyone, Goth's are supposed to be against love and happiness. But now, if I could only see him again, I'd… I'd…" She didn't finish, her tears got in the way.

"Just cry Sam, just cry. I'd tell you to let it all out, but I don't want to go there," Tucker tried to sound as comforting and kind as he possibly could, disrupted teenage girls just need to cry, and have someone to cry to, at least that's what he read in, "Romance for Dunderheads."

"Thanks Tucker, for being here, it means a lot to me." Sam told him, trying to suck it up and stop crying.

"Your welcome Sam, though I don't really have a choice," Tucker told her calmly and compassionately. Eventually, Sam cried herself back to sleep, and Tucker was left there, in the dark, with a lot to think about.

---------------------- Back at the Lab-------------------

Danny sped over to the room where he had just released himself and the Late Daz from Camp Casper. He turned invisible and phased through rooms 1-12. He quickly sped through the wall and landed in Room 13, where Dr. Cryogen held a pistol, that was aimed directly at Sam's head.

"Get away from her… now!" Danny shouted to the best of his ability, he was still tired and torn from his battle with the green beast that lived inside the doctor.

"You easily forget, I'm the one with the gun so I have the power here! Not you. Why should you be throwing orders at me when I could just pull this trigger and end her life?" the man scowled.

"If you won't go, I'll make you go." Danny started to fly and zoomed right into Dr. Cryogen, hoping to take over his body. He struggled and fought, but his mind was too powerful for conquer, he was cast out and thrown onto the ground, knocked unconscious.

"He really does love you doesn't he?" the doctor told Sam, then he gave a chuckle, "Let's see how he likes it, when I destroy everything he ever lived for, without destroying anything." Cryogen hoisted the unconscious Danny onto the metal bed he was on earlier, and he jammed the two wires into his head.

When Danny opened his eyes, it was all dark, in unnatural dark, like that of the unprogrammed section of Camp Casper.

Danny looked around; there was nothing but blackness everywhere his eyes turned.

He blinked for just a second, and the world around him transformed. He was standing on an old, broken up stone bridge. Mist covered the cobblestones and filled the empty abyss below the bridge.

Cautiously, Danny began to walk down the path, though he knew he would regret it, it was the only way. After a few steps, something appeared in the sky, it was bright orange and it came down in front of Danny, it was Jack Fenton, his dad.

"Danny! You gotta help me son! They took the fudge away! All the happy fudge! And they fed me… ca…car…carrot sticks! They made me run Danny! 30 long miles! And now they are chasing me, please Danny, save me!" Jack shouted, but his shouts were silenced by a bullet that had whizzed past. It nailed him straight in the head, blood began to spread, and Jack fell dead on the ground.

"Dad! No!" Danny cried out and he knelt down to comfort Jack's dead corpse. Tears of anger began to stream down his cheeks, but he knew he had to keep walking. As he continued down the lonely path, something else fell from the sky, his mother.

"Danny, they burned down our house Danny! They destroyed the lab, the ghost portal, everything! I got out alive, but they are after me! Come on Danny, please help me," she exclaimed, but she was also silenced quickly. In an instant, her head swelled with bright red blood, Maddy Fenton had died also.

"Not Mom too! This is all… too much!" Danny exclaimed tearing up with those same angry tears. But he knew the road wasn't over, there was something at the end he had to get too. So he threw his despairs aside and moved on.

As he continued, he encountered another person, who was stumbling on the road, she seemed to trip and Danny rushed to help her up, but she had already been dead. There in his hands, was Jasmine Fenton, also dead.

Danny hugged his sister, and wept with despair at the death of his family. He stood there a long time at his sister's side, hugging her, and whispering things to her, but he knew the road wasn't over.

He was nearing the end, when another person made him stop. It was Tucker; he was walking around, obviously crippled. Danny rushed too him.

"They did it Danny, they took the tech away from my soul, they raked my soul of every day and every memory that ever had anything to do with technology. My soul is now empty Danny, and I will no longer linger in this world of pain," Tucker told him, almost zombie-like. He fell to the ground, not dead, but barely alive. His loss of will to live will kill him in time. Danny wept again over Tucker, his best friend, also left for dead on this accursed road. But he pressed on.

As he walked, every person he ever knew stood in the abyss and mocked him, they snarled at him, they gnashed their teeth at him, and spit. But the road was coming to an end, and Danny had to see it there.

There he was, at the end of the long bridge of despair, his heart ached with lust and doubt, his will to walk on diminished so extremely that he had to collapse on the ground. He stuffed his face into his hands and continually wept, he couldn't finish, it was too extreme of a hurt.

"Danny! Help me up! I'm falling, Danny!" a female voice shrieked. Danny recognized it well, it was Sam! He rushed over to the edge of the bridge, where Sam dangled. Her hand began to slip off of the stone that she held on to.

Danny seized her hand and began to pull on it. But Sam was still dangling, and began to slip from his grasp. His grip tightened, but it did little good, Sam's hand continued to slide.

"Sam, I… I love you!" Danny cried as her hand left his grip.

"Danny!" She called up to him, but her words were of no use, she fell down into the eternal abyss, never to be seen by anyone again. There Danny collapsed; his body was streaked of all happiness, joy or love. All that remained was anger, sorrow, sadness, depression, heart break, and despair.

His world changed again to a circular platform that was fairly large. The same abyss hung over the area like fog hanging over London. As he wept and cried out curses and degraded himself, a dark figure walked over to him.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You poor creature. Only fourteen, and you've experienced more heartbreak than most beings ever experience. Your world is dead, so what purpose is there left for you? Die Danny, die here, die now. It's your only escape from this despair," Dr. Cryogen told him, circling him.

Danny's face turned up at the twisted Doctor.

"YOU! This is all of your doing's! This is all YOUR fault!" Danny exclaimed.

He laughed, "Of course it is my entire fault. But does that matter? No, I didn't think so. So let me take you away from a world of pain." He unslinged a pistol and aimed at Danny's head.

"NO!" Danny shouted and he hit Dr. Cryogen hard in the jaw forcing the gun out of his hand. Danny transformed into his ghost self and shot the Dr. with the ghost ray.

"You little… fine, you wanna play rough, I can play rough," The doctor immediately transformed into his horrendous ghost beast. "I always play rough!"

Before the creature had a chance to attack, Danny slammed him into the ground, gave him a few solid punches to his head, and shot him with a large ghost ray.

The monster lifted up his head and stared hard at Danny, he threw a punch right at him, but Danny grabbed his arm and flung the beast to the other side of the platform. He slammed hard into the ground, sending cracks throughout the entire floor.

"How did you improve?" the beast snarled, blood oozing from his lips.

"When your world is destroyed, the only thing you have left is your fighting spirit, and you are even stronger when you don't care who wins," Danny told him, his voiced creaked from heart ache.

"No! This was supposed to weaken you! This never happened before!" the creature cried out.

"Then maybe it's about time then," Danny told him and he hit him hard in the jaw. The creature's jaw ripped wide open, and something began to emerge from it. It was a ghost.

"Danny Phantom, you are the superior. I cannot stay in this human any longer, my job was almost complete, only one halfa remained. I swear Phantom, this is NOT the last you'll hear from me. But I must leave, before I degenerate from exposure of your world," the ghost told him and he disappeared leaving a very beat up Dr. Cryogen lying on the ground. But soon his world went black, and he felt the feeling of falling forever, as if he was disconnected from this world and brought over into ours.


	8. The end right?

A/N: Hey peoples. Thank you for your kind words and many, many hits making 'Camp Casper' the most popular story I have ever written. (please applaud) You guys rule. Now off to the theatre! Or movies. Or fanfic, or whatever this thing is. Uhhhh, chapter eight.

"Danny, Danny, you awake yet?"

Danny's eyes opened slowly, one at a time to the face of Sam Manson, who had released him from the dark virtual world in which he had wandered. Her face glittered like the morning sun, her eyes were graceful, and her smile was pleasant. A loud groan echoed through Danny's body, exiting at the mouth.

"Oh Danny! You're alright!" she exclaimed happily and she hugged him tightly. Danny took it at first with a grunt, but then with a peaceful sigh. She held him there for a few minutes then released her hug, smiling.

"Sam…" Danny mumbled, "You didn't die…"

"No Danny, I'm alive, I'm right here, with you. Does anything hurt?" Sam told him quietly, examining his body for any cuts or bruises.

"Everything… ouch… hurts. I'm worn out Sam, and my forehead is pounding like crazy," Danny complained, still lying in the metal bed he was placed in, "Is Tucker alright?"

"Yes, Tucker and all the others are fine. Tucker and me broke out of the Admin office and told everyone what happened. Then we all took a chance and jumped off the cliff, which released us from the program," Sam gave him a loving stare, "Oh Danny, I thought you were dead."

"Not yet," Danny joked with a grin. Sam returned the grin. "Send Tucker in, I'd like to see him."

Sam nodded and left the room for a moment, she returned a few minutes later with Tucker behind her. With the sight of Danny alright, Tucker's face lit up.

"Danny! You're ok!" Tucker exclaimed and he rushed over to him.

Danny gave him a weak smile. "Yeah Tuck, I'm fine, I'm just glad to see you didn't die from your soul being raked out."

"My soul? Danny, what are you talking about?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, your soul. Remember? The stone bridge?" Danny asked him, recalling the dark walkway of despair.

"Stone bridge? Ok Danny, you need some sleep, you're getting delusions, feel better ok buddy?" Tucker told him, heading for the exit.

"I will Tuck, thanks." Danny told him as he left the room.

"Sam? What happened to Dr. Cryogen?"

"We found him in the main computer room; he was on the floor and had a major cut in his jaw. He was all beat up, clothes torn and everything, but he's alive. We managed to put some bandages on his jaw, but that's all we can do. Tuck called the police and the hospital and they'll be coming in a few minutes," Sam explained, "And Danny, we found Daz, dead."

"I know," Danny told her painfully.

"You know what I know? I know that you opened my secrets file," Sam told him shyly, "So, I guess you know now, right?"

Danny looked up at her, "Sam, when you were shot in the foot, and when you fell off that bridge, I couldn't stand it. Lately… lately I've felt this… longing… to be by your side. To hug you, hold you, and even… kiss you. Yes I read your file, and knowing that you shared this… feeling, it started a fire inside my heart. Sam… I love you."

"Oh Danny… Danny I… I love you!" She rushed over to him and held his face in her hands. She pulled his face up off of the pillow it rested on and put his lips to hers. Danny was surprised at first, but he felt comfortable after the first two seconds. Their lips stayed locked for many minutes.

While the kissing continued, a middle aged man limped into the room, he was Dr. Cryogen, looking worse than he ever had.

"Hi Danny," he slurred, his voice was quiet and barely understandable due to his broken jaw.

Danny released Sam from his lips and looked to Dr. Cryogen who stood before him.

"You, you look terrible," Danny told him.

"I…am…terrible, harming… you kids…" he babbled, with a deep frown on his face, "All the… people I've… killed, all the… secrets I've… learned…"

"You were possessed by, a spirit, I think he fed on your anger or frustration, and used that to make his goals your own, I'm surprised you still remember everything," Danny told him, lying back down.

"Yes… I am too," the Dr. told him, sighing.

"You know you'll do jail time for this," Sam put in.

"Yes… I am… aware of… that. But… after killing… young Dazerus… I think… I deserve it," the man slurred, sighing again.

Silence entered the room and lingered for a while, but was quickly interrupted but a squad of paramedics who rushed into the facility, wheeling in a thin bed. Along with them was a squad of policemen.

"Is this the hurt one? The criminal?" one of the cops asked motioning to Dr. Cryogen.

Danny and Sam nodded and the paramedics hoisted him onto the bed a wheeled him out. Most of the policemen lift the room but one stayed.

"Ok kids, what is going on here?" the cop asked as he pulled out and notebook and a pencil.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other and Danny spoke up, "Um, false advertising and child abuse?"

The policeman stared at Danny hard, then he switched his hard stare to Sam. He closed his notebook, and walked out of the room.

A little later, all the teenagers were escorted out of the facility, while the teens mingled all the parents were contacted and soon came with worried hearts and frantic minds. They're minds were soon eased as they gathered their children into their cars and drove home.

Danny was immediately sent to bed to rest his body and mind. He quickly changed into some more comfy clothes and slid into bed. He flicked off the lights, shut his eyes, and opened his head to dreams.

The night passed without much hassle, and Danny's dreams were pleasant. The sun rose in the east, and the sunlight was sprinkled into his room. Though, that was not what had waken him. The repetitive beeping that came from his cell phone is what did it.

He awoke with a groan, still suffering from his extreme physical and emotional wounds. Lazily, he swung his hand over to his night stand where his cell phone rang.

He opened the cell phone, turned it on, and put it to his ear, "Yeah?"

"Hey Danny, still asleep huh?" it was a female voice. It was Sam.

Danny sat up, "Hey Sam, yeah, I'm beat."

"You must be, it's like two o'clock. You doing alright?" Sam asked him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. But it's already two? Woah…" Danny told her, getting out of bed.

"Well Tucker is over here, we we're about to watch the 'Patrix', you want to join?" Sam asked.

"The 'Patrix'? Yeah sure, give me like twenty minutes to get over there," Danny told her, walking into the bathroom.

"Great, see you in a few," Sam said over the phone.

"Ok, seeya," Danny finished and he shut the cell phone.

Danny took a morning shower, and got dressed. He strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar from the fridge.

"Danny! Wait! You can't go out there son! It's not safe!" Danny's dad yelled.

Footsteps were made on the pavement, Danny's footsteps. He walked down the sidewalks of Amity Park, making small mental notes of where he was heading. The sidewalks were empty, but Danny felt wandering eyes watching him.

As he walked, blue mist left his mouth. He frantically looked around for the ghost that set if off, but none could be seen. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard above him, he saw it pass through him and hit the ground. But he didn't feel pain, he didn't see blood. Actually, he couldn't see his body, it disappeared!

"Danny, come with me," a voice whispered, a voice that Danny recognized. Daz's voice.

"Daz? Where are you? You are supposed to be dead!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, I'm a ghost now, and you are in more trouble than you think. The government is after you, and you don't have much time…"


End file.
